The Ring
by Anna Tramell
Summary: Despite the title, it has nothing to do with the movie. It's more toward something that Harry finds in Voldemort's bedroom.


**Title**: The Ring

**Summary**: Despite the title, it has nothing to do with the movie. It's more toward something that Harry finds in Voldemort's bedroom... LVHPness

**Rating/Warning**: This fic contains slash and... rings... and it's rated M!

**Betaed by**: Sadademort. Why? I say why not! She's smexified it just for me because she's so awesome.

**A/N**: Actually, this was written a few months ago (I think) but Anna is a lazy ass and that's that. So there. Please enjoy it x3

-x- X -x-

Harry stared at a large ring on Voldemort's bed stand for several minutes. The man was currently getting ready for bed in the bathroom, and the anxious boy could do nothing but sit there and stare at the metal ring. It looked like a pretty useless object, being too big to fit on anyone's finger... Just... what was it... a small bracelet? Harry grabbed it and tried to fit the ring over his hand, but even there, the metal didn't feel quite right. He scowled.

Voldemort finally opened the door, wearing as he usually did, a silk black robe (and probably nothing underneath.)

"What's this?" Harry questioned, holding the metal ring-like thing up for examination.

The Dark Lord's red eyes gleamed in a way that suggested a plan was forming. "How about... I show you...?"

Before any protest could be made, the boy was forced to lie on the bed upon a stack of pillows, his thin legs stretched out. Harry, as from habit, had taken to sleeping naked and tonight had been no exception to his clothes being off. But the poor boy was still completely unprepared to feel the metal slide up the length of his penis.

"What the hell!" Harry exclaimed. "Does it really go there?!"

"It's a cock ring. Of course, it does."

Harry lifted himself to stare at it now in its rightful place, about to ask what the fuck sort of use it could possibly have when the man shoved a finger straight within him. "Whoa, hey...! I thought tonight we were just going to -"

"You asked for it," he reminded, loosening his robe, as another finger joined to stretch the stubborn hole. Harry swallowed nervously. He tried to relax his body, but just being touched there was enough to make him erect. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, but with the man's other hand tempting his erection, was unsuccessful. He bit back a gasp.

"Go on, Harry, enjoy it," the snake-like man suggested.

How could he when he had no idea what the man was planning?!

As if for assurance, the man stopped his actions long enough to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. Today, he was aggressive, forcing his whole tongue into his lover's mouth and demanding as much attention returned from his lover.

Harry fell victim as any young teenager with raging hormones would. He's just warming me up, just leading me into a false sense of security, Harry reminded himself, but his body wouldn't listen, his lower half hardening even more. At the moment, his arousal was rubbed with the man's own. Harry grasped around for the sheets and fisted them as his body sent its first wave of warm pleasure. The skillfull tongue left his for more parts to tease, and leaving it wet and gaping to cry out until the young boy was hoarse from crying out. "A... ah..." A warm, wet sensation fell on his neck, and then up to his sensitive ear. His hips were moving against Harry's until his mouth searched lower to a prominent nub.

"Please don't!" He cried out, already tormented. At this rate, he'd come before the man even entered. Why... why was he doing this? "Pu-Put it in!"

Instead he was nipped. "Can't do that," Voldemort countered to Harry's utter surprise.

"Bu-But I'm about to-"

Voldemort began to laugh. "Oh, no, you won't. It'll take a whole night of fucking before I'll get anything out of you, my little lover." Before he began to disagree, he found himself looking down and examining the contraption again.

"Are you trying to tell me that this little thing here is going to give me hell all night long for your own sick amusement of abusing my body again and again?!" Harry asked in disbelief. Then again, once the words left his mouth - he didn't doubt them... "You bastard!"

"Ah, but you'll enjoy it, love," Voldemort returned, leaning closer, "And besides - I thought you wanted to spend the night together... longer..."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But?"

"It's driving me fucking insane."

The Dark Lord's lipless mouth curled into a smile. "And it turns me on all the more."

That's not even much of a compliment - everything I do turns you on, you pedoperv! I swear, it doesn't even matter if I'm wearing baggy jeans or a dress, you get that weird glint in your eye either way! Friggin' perverted bastard!!

"But you are enjoying yourself," Voldemort pointed out, running his fingers absentmindly down Harry's organ. "You like when I pleasure you, don't you?"

"You're only doing this because I can't come!" Harry protested.

"Shh..." and with that, the man silenced his little partner with a hungry kiss.

-x- Lalalaa, an hour later -x-

"Holy fuck, if you don't make me come I swear to God I'm going to leave you!!" Harry growled, not in a very good mood. He was sweaty and tired and yet... more excited he had ever been in his life. That still didn't put any point in Voldie's favour. "I'm going to pack my bags and leave this time, you fucking bastard!"

Voldemort, who had come a total of five times, was grinning very, very happily. Never had he gotten past three without the boy fainting on him and here he was begging for more. "Then let's make it a good one, hm?"

The temperature could very well been something around 150 degrees inside Harry's body, and now wasn't the time for talk.

"You can't stop fucking me until I come!" Harry reminded heatedly, his chest rose impatiently and rapidly.

Voldemort was swimming in the happiness at this words from his small lover. "As you command, then." He let those smooth, skinny legs rest on his shoulders before thrusting himself inside the widened, slick hole. The air was a mix smell of blood, sweat and semen, his lover was crying for him, the boy's body was slick and heavy for attention, and the very feel of the firey hole... it drove the man's senses into an orgy of their own before he ever got past the first thrust.

"How bad... do you want it?"

"Fucking SHUT UP!" Harry screamed. "AND DON'T YOU DARE STOP!!"

The man took his time, having a feeling that Harry would dispose the ring as soon as this was over. He let his ears fill with the sound of the young boy's pleas for "harder" and "faster" swearing in one sentence more than he had in his whole life time between gasps.

Harry scrambled up suddenly on top of the man, using the man's shoulders for support as he forced his body up and down the man's large organ. "Oh fuck, oh god, Voldemort!"

Harry tried to force back any sounds of pleasure, but ended up whimpering for an end to this torture. His knuckles went white from the effort, he went down harder then he'd - on other circumstances - dare.

Maybe the man was showing mercy for his lover finally... his hand gripped the boy harder and began pumping warm and slick. Harry cried out, feeling fire-like waves seize him in the spine and shooting down to his ring-bound area. One more, one more, he yelled out - and exploded gloriously.

His body slumped heavily against the man, breathing in gulps of cold air.

"Well?"

He could only think one thing before his eyes fluttered close.

"Finally."

-x- X -x- Owariii-x- X -x-

_Now, there you lovely peoples go. Beta smut. Now I'm off to download more pointless music and emails and gyah, why must I leave the computer for week-periods?_


End file.
